Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 106
. The Surfer has defected from the Goddess' army and Thanos knows they are about to invade her planetoid and has created a distraction for them.Silver Surfer defected in . Meanwhile, on Paradise Omega, Moondragon has gathered her followers to prepare for war. Spider-Man can't believe that it is coming to this. He doesn't like the idea of dying in battle when things are going so well for him on Earth.Spider-Man specifically cites the return of his "parents". A couple claiming to be Richard and Mary Parker surfaced in . However, it is later revealed in that these are impostors. The real Richard and Mary Parker were killed on a government mission decades earlier as explained in . Things between those who follow the Goddess have grown tense. Jean Grey is reveling in the prospect of going to war as the Goddess' promise of universal peace can finally bring an end all bigotry toward mutants. This comes to a shock to Storm, her teammate on the X-Men, who has never heard Jean speak with such fervor. Jean refuses to let anyone stand in her way and telekinetically pushes Storm away. When the two come to blows, Spider-Man tries to stop them but is no match for Jean's telekinetic powers. It takes the intervention of Captain America to stop the two mutants from fighting. He tells them to save their strength for their enemies. Although Spider-Man believes in the Goddess, he can't believe that they are going to fight former allies to the death. Hearing this, Captain America coldly reminds the wall-crawler the people die in wars. Reports then come in informing them that Thor has disabled the Quinjets and the passengers on board have escaped in escape pods that are now landing all over Paradise Omega.Thor's destruction of the Quinjets can be seen in . Moondragon then informs the faithful that she is going to dispatch everyone in teams. Captain America pairs Spider-Man with Puck of Alpha Flight, as the diminutive warrior is a war veteran and can make sure the wall-crawler stays on point.Puck mentions how Alpha Flight owes Spider-Man a favor or two. Spider-Man has assisted Alpha Flight in and . Later, Spider-Man and Puck are going through the woods. Spider-Man hopes that whoever they fight surrenders before it's too late, but Puck reminds him that a holy war always requires a blood sacrifice. Spotting Strong Guy and Firestar, Puck leaps at them to attack. While Firestar is busy fighting off Puck, Spider-Man covers Strong Guy's eyes with webbing. Ultimately, in the ensuing melee, Spider-Man, Puck, and Firestar are knocked out and Strong Guy runs off to find other opponents to battle. Spider-Man is the first to recover from the fight, leaving him with nobody to tell him who to fight. Back on Earth, Joe Robertson and Betty Brant are in the Daily Bugle's darkroom developing photos they took in Marla Madison's office. They are classified government files about a joint project with Morelle Pharmaceuticals called "Project: Sandstorm". They provide suitable evidence for their exposé, as they are planning an inner-city test of the project. Joe isn't sure, but Betty is certain they are onto something. Their work is interrupted when J. Jonah Jameson comes barging into the dark room. Jameson demands to know what is going on, and Betty makes up a story about how she and Joe are having an affair in order to keep this secret from Jonah for the time being. Meanwhile, on Paradise Omega, Spider-Man swings through the forest looking for others when he is contacted telepathically by Moondragon.Events from this point onward occur during the events of . She tells the wall-crawler that the battle is going in their favor and directs him to the location of another battle. He arrives at a lake where Sleepwalker uses his powers to make vines rise out of the water and pull the Human Torch and Darkhawk into the waters. Spider-Man dives into the water with Hercules to deal with Darkhawk who is still trying to fight his way free. Hercules gets caught in the vines as well. Spider-Man rips them out so that he can free the three heroes. He then swings away, saving Hercules from drowning, and also allowing Darkhawk and the Torch to get to the surface as well. As they swing away, Rogue of the X-Men comes looking for a rematch with Hercules. Since he is out of his depth, Spider-Man tosses Hercules at Rogue so they can settle their differences. By this time, the Thing has recovered from a nerve pinch he received from Gamora and has returned to the battle.Rogue and Hercules' first clash and the battle between Thing and Gamora both happened in . The Thing is depicted wearing a helmet here. He has been wearing this since he was slashed in the face by Wolverine in . His face is eventually healed in . Spotting Spider-Man, the Thing tries to battle him, but the wall-crawler tries to talk sense. This is interrupted by the arrival of Jean Grey who intends to use her telepathic powers to wipe the Thing's mind. Not wanting this to happen, Spider-Man leaps between the two combatants. In that sudden moment, the Earth's sun goes nova, seemingly killing them all.The apparent destruction of Earth's sun occurred at the end of . However, this was a ruse to show the followers of the Goddess that her "universal peace" would destroy all life as seen in . This story concludes in ... | Writer1_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler1_1 = Alex Saviuk | Inker1_1 = Stephen Baskerville | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Steve Dutro | Editor1_1 = Eric Fein | Editor1_2 = Danny Fingeroth | StoryTitle2 = The Killing Ground | Synopsis2 = After battling Deathgrin at the Museum of Natural History, Nightwatch has gone into the sewers of New York to stop his foe once and for all. When Deathgrin tries to ambush Nightwatch, he is ready for his attacker. As the two battle, Deathgrin rips a gas main pipe to use as a weapon, but it does little to harm the masked hero. The villain then tries to drown Nightwatch in the fetid waters. Meanwhile, on the surface, authorities have detected the gas leak and emergency crews begin gathering around the area. That's when Nightwatch forces Deathgrin out of the water. Deathgrin tries to eat through Nightmask's costume with his acidic touch, but it has no effect. Ultimately, Nightwatch manages to knock out his foe. Emerging from the sewers, the vigilante turns Deathgrin over to the authorities and flies away. | Writer2_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler2_1 = Bill Wylie | Inker2_1 = Tim Tuohy | Colourist2_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer2_1 = Steve Dutro | Editor2_1 = Eric Fein | Editor2_2 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * Locations: * * ** *** Items: * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Judgement Day: Chronology Notes Events in Judgement Day occur behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - Spider-Man gathers with other Goddess followers. * - Spider-Man and the others prepare for an invasion of Paradise Omega. * - Spider-Man and Puck battle Strong Guy and Firestart * - Spider-Man saves Hercules, battles Rogue and Thing * - Spider-Man gets between Jean Grey and the Thing. Archangel: * - Archangel gathers with the followers of the Goddess. * - Mobilizes with his teammates to face the invaders. Daredevil: * - Daredevil gathers with the followers of the Goddess. * - Mobilizes with his teammates to face the invaders. Doctor Strange: * - Doctor Strange gathers with the followers of the Goddess. * - Mobilizes with his teammates to face the invaders. Invisible Woman: * - Invisible Woman gathers with the followers of the Goddess. * - Mobilizes with his teammates to face the invaders. Living Lightning: * - Living Lightning gathers with the followers of the Goddess. * - Mobilizes with his teammates to face the invaders. Moondragon: * - Moondragon gathers the followers of Goddess. * - Moondragon mobilizes her group to face the invaders. * - Moondragon monitors the battle telepathically. * - Moondragon continues to oversee the battle. Multiple Man: * - Multiple Man gathers with the followers of the Goddess. * - Mobilizes with his teammates to face the invaders. Puck: * - Puck is paired up with Spider-Man to face the invaders. * - Puck helps Spider-Man battle Strong Guy and Firestar. Rogue: * - Rogue listens to Thanos' plan * - Rogue battles Spider-Man and Hercules. Sleepwalker: * - Sleepwalker gathers with the followers of the Goddess. * - Sleepwalker attacks the Human Torch and Darkhawk. * - Sleepwalker seeks other prey. US Agent: * - US Agent gathers with the followers of the Goddess. * - Mobilizes with his teammates to face the invaders. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}